


Moodboard for pretty melodies on the unmade bed by Gondolinpod

by 2Nienna2



Category: Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: A moodboard for pretty melodies on the unmade bed by Gondolinpod.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 10
Collections: remixapod 2020





	Moodboard for pretty melodies on the unmade bed by Gondolinpod

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] pretty melodies on the unmade bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248825) by [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod). 



> All images used are free stock photos found on Pexels.com

Image Description: A large smile that’s almost a smirk in the upper left, a messy bed with the words “pretty melodies on the unmade bed” written in tan-ish pink on the upper right, a fogged up window overlooking an autumnal landscape with “I miss you” written in the foggy glass on the bottom left, a steeple with a church bell overlooking the water in the middle, a mess of blond hair on the bottom right.


End file.
